Draco's Christmas Present
by LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: It is a late, December evening and four-year-old Draco Malfoy is bored waiting for his father to finish work...but it is worth the wait.


_**December 8**__**th**__** 1985**_

It is a cold, dark December evening and the streets of London are bustling with people panicking over Christmas shopping that could quite easily be left for at least another week. The usually hectic Ministry of Magic is almost completely silent now, the majority of its workers and employees having apparated home as soon as possible to help family put up the decorations or to buy the turkey that they promised to do days ago. The only sounds to be heard in the foyer now, is the steady flow of water coming from the hall and the slow _thump…thump_ of small size-ten, sensible, black lace-ups, which are persistently kicking at the legs o the chair in which their wearer is sat.

The child is five and a half and three days exactly old Draco Malfoy and he is completely and utterly bored. Daddy was supposed to be out half an hour ago and Draco hasn't had his tea yet. He understands, though, that Daddy is a _very_ important man and has lots of _very _important work to do, which _must_ be finished before they can go home and Draco can have his tea.

Nevertheless, Draco hopes that Daddy will hurry up tonight because he does feel especially hungry owing to the fact that he didn't wake up early enough to be allowed breakfast and Daddy doesn't do lunch. Which is something that Draco finds _utterly_ ridiculous.

Suddenly, a noise in the hall catches Draco's attention and he jumps to his feet, watching the door expectantly. But the person who comes through it isn't Daddy, just an incompetent female worker who wears silly glasses. Draco slumps down again sullenly and resumes his vicious attack on the hapless chair with even more vehemence, earning him a disapproving glare from the receptionist behind the desk. Draco shoots her his best Malfoy sneer that he's been practising, knowing full well that she wouldn't dare tell him off because only Daddy is allowed to do that.

Blue-grey eyes scan the room, searching for something, _anything_, entertaining that might serve to engage the boy's short attention span- even for just a few moments- and the bubbling sound of water catches his attention. Shoes scuffing the black and white chequered floor, Draco runs over to where the sound is coming from…and stops dead in his tracks; wide eyed with awe as golden figures loom up in front of him. _Fountain of Magical Brethren' _it says in big, engraved letters.

All the statues are very pretty, each one looking, to Draco, to be made of sunlight, but it is the figure of the goblin, which appeals to the young boy the most. It looks like a frog, Draco thinks, with its mouth pulled tight across its face and a slight smile appears on the boy's sullen lips. He leans over the side in the hope of being able to see better, but pulls back quickly. There is water down there! Crystal clear and mirror like. The scowl immediately replaces the smile; Draco doesn't like to see himself, it scares him. He leans forward again, careful not to look down, and one, pale hand reaches out to touch to shiny statue…

Something whistles through the air behind him and Draco only just manages to pull his hand away in time before …Thwack! The head of Daddy's snake cane comes down hard on the place where Draco's hand was only moments before and the boy whirls around, startled.

"What have I told you?" Daddy demands angrily, jerking the cane away from the statue with a suddenness that makes Draco flinch. "What have I told you about touching?"

"Don't," Draco daringly replies, raising his chin with an impertinence that only the courage, brought with utter boredom and hunger brings.

"Don't _what_?"

"Don't touch."

"Then why did I see you doing it?"

Draco scowls, scraping his feet on the ground, "I was waiting for you to come," he tells Daddy bitterly. "You were taking _forever_."

Daddy observes him with a frown, then cuffs him on the ear, warning him not to be cheeky and turns to leave. The child scowls heavily and runs to keep up with him, shoes dragging on the floor.

* * *

As soon as they step outside, Draco gasps as the cold wind stings his face and quickly pulls his cloak tighter around him to try and block it out. The boy automatically turns right and starts walking, but Daddy calls him back, telling him that they're going a different way tonight.

"But I thought we were going home!" Draco complains, staying where he is. "Please Daddy, it's too cold. I want to go back."

"If you wish to go home, that's fine with me," Daddy says coldly, giving him a hard look. "But don't expect me to go with you. Do you know the way back on your own?"

Draco stares defiantly up at Daddy for a moment, then, defeated, drops his gaze and glares furiously at the ground. Daddy smirks and makes to walk off. "I didn't think so."

"Noooo!" Draco wails, running after him. "I'm sorry Father!" Draco would never _dare_ call Daddy 'Daddy' to his face. "Please don't go without me! I'm sorry," he looks up anxiously- hoping for some sort of reassurance or forgiveness, but Daddy says nothing and just keeps walking on.

Draco sighs softly to himself and holds a bit of Daddy's cloak tightly in one clenched fist, so that he doesn't get lost. That would be a very bad idea, Draco decides, considering how displeased Daddy was with him already.

"Where are we going Father?" Draco demands wearily after the seventh unknown corner has been turned. He tugs at Daddy's sleeve to get his attention, "Where are we going?" The little boy is shivering with cold and tears are running down his nose where the wind has whipped him. He isn't crying, though. It is just too cold.

"Just a few more moments, Draco," Daddy tells him, slowing down a little. "I want to show you something."

Draco almost whines in protest, but stops himself quickly. "But Father, it's _cold_!" he says instead, pouting. "And I can't feel my toes…"

Without word or warning, Daddy reaches down and picks Draco u, wrapping his own cloak around his son's shivery body. "Is that better?" Draco nods, the corners of his mouth twitching into a secret smile and he wraps his arms around Daddy's neck so that he doesn't fall. It is a _very_ long way down…

Daddy wipes the tears away with a single gloved hand and they continue walking. The feel of the leather on his cheek only served to make Draco colder, although the gesture was appreciated.

* * *

As they approach the next corner, noise and excitement reaches Draco's ears and he can see lights reflected in the buildings opposite. Draco's grey eyes widen with wonder as they draw closer; there are crowds of people- more people than Draco could even imagine- all dressed up warm in hats and scarves and mittens, and all their heads are turned upwards.

Holding tight to Daddy's neck, Draco looks up also and gasps audibly with delight

Giant snowflakes made out of blue and red and green and gold light are suspended in the air. Stars- the brightest and most beautiful that Draco had ever seen, even in picture books- float high over their heads, sparkling and glittering down at the hundreds of people below.

Leaning out as far as he can without falling, Draco strains towards them, unable to tear his eyes away from such a radiant sight. Never before had he even _imagined_ that so many colours and such light could exist in one place. Not even Draco's mother can compete with the beauty that he has been presented with.

He feels the low rumble of Daddy's chuckle. "Do you like it?" he asks.

Draco nods wordlessly.

"Good. It is a present for you."

Wide-eyed, mouth open, Draco stares at Daddy in wonder. "For _me_?" he breathes. "All of it?"

"Yes." Daddy leans up and kisses him on the forehead, making the boy tingle with delirious happiness. "All of it. Happy Christmas, Draco."

A/N: Yes, I know this is out of season but I started this 2 years ago ¬¬ and I was traipsing through some old documents and I came across this one :D Oh by the way, it's based on the Christmas Lights in Regent street :)

Reviews Peanuts. Peanuts make Lily happy!!

xxxx


End file.
